Stupid Micheal
by Cho345Chi
Summary: One shot. Cho sat by her self in the commmon room. Trying to stop her self from crying. And somone unlikely takes to comferting her.


An: So I really dont like Cho and Micheal but this idea just flowed so hear u g!

Discliamer: I don't own Harry Potter, Harry Potter owns me.

* * *

Stupid Michael

" I don't care about stupid Quditah, stupid school, stupid Harry and Hermonie, stupid Rodger, stupid friends, stupid Marrita, stupid DA, stupid Cedric…"

The tears started to flow out my eyes. "Stop it Cho that what drove Harry away." I sat up strait in one of Ravenclaws armchair. The hot new tears still shone on my face. I looked down at my dirty quiditch robes. I ran my fingers over the blue fabric thinking of all the things that went wrong this year. I lost Cedric and then all my old so called friends because I couldn't stop crying about it. I wasn't doing that well in school or quiditch. Everyone thought I was a crybaby and no one wanted to be around me. Then Harry came and I thought he would understand. I heard people say he cried about it to. And for as long as I know Harry has been misunderstood. As things turn out he thought of me like everyone else did. Self-constilly the tears fell. these one of anger.

I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve. A dark figure moved towards me.

"Here you go."

A black guy that I head seen around the common room many times before pass me a tissue. I accepected it gratefully.

" I thought everyone was still at the field." I said wiping my eyes properly.

"Not me, I didn't even go. I'm not sure if I could stand all does happy Gyrfronder."

He helps himself to the chair next to me.

"I'm Michael..."

"Conner."

I finished for him. He was a year or two younger then me.

"Yeah." he said.

"I bet you know already I'm Cho Chang."

He nodded. He looked at me dreamy and fastly turned to the fire.

"Why can't you stand to see the Gyrfonder celebrate?" I needed the attention off me.

He struggled. "Well it my girlfriend…I suppose my ex girlfriend now."

"Who?" I already knew the answer.

He went on to explain about the pretty red head the Wesley girl that beat me to the snitch. I listen to his story. Happy for once people weren't picking on my problems.

"And I don't think her brother licked me very much."

He concluded. I chuckled the close thing to a laugh I had in a long time. He smiled at me. "So, it seams to me that your having more problems then you just lost the quiditch match."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm sure you also know about does to." Michael turned his face towards the fireplace. "Everyone knows my problems." I grumbled. He didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for being all watery eyed." I said.

"No problem. I mean it not like it a bad thing to morn the death of someone you cared about."

"Try telling that to everyone else. All the girls think I should be over him by now and all the boys think I'm to emotional."

"Well if you hadn't mourned him at all then everyone would have just called you a slut."

I grunted again. "They call me that anyways. People have been calling me that since 4 year."

"Well I never thought you where a slut. If that helps."

"A little."

"And if I makes you feel better I think that Harry a huge hypocrite if what they say about him is true."

"That he wakes-up crying? huh."

"Yeah"

"I thought that he would understand. That at least he could give me some answers ." I chuckled a little. " I guess I'm slut. I made my self believe I liked him when the whole time I just wanted to hear about Cedric."

"That doesn't make you a slut."

"What would then?"

"I dunno sleeping with him."

The thought of sleeping with Harry made my stomach twist. I guess I never did really like him.

"Boys are stupid." I said out loud. "Girls get so hung up in them and all they do is break their hearts or make them feel like there mad in love."

"But girls are just the same way."

"How so?"

"Well Ginny for example. She been in love with Harry before she even got to school and she still decided to mess around with me. And all she did was break my heart."

"I guess we are kinda of cruel."

"But there will always be someone else."

"Yep, but hopefully someone better."

We smiled at each other.

"You are the first person I have been able to have a real conversation with in a long time"

"I'm glad to be the lucky winner then."

I stood up and dusted of my robes.

"And now I'm going to go to my room before Roger comes and yell at me."

Michael laughed, "If he asked where you are I tell him in the Library."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Bye."

"Bye Cho."

And as I climb the stairs felt so much better. Talking to someone and not having him or her tell you to grow up or try to comfort you but just listen was something I missed the most about stupid Cedric and now I can finally have it again with Stupid Michael.

* * *

An: So REVIEW! NOW!


End file.
